Azure Hyuga
Azure Hyuga A collective ninja who made a huge impact in the Fourth Shinobi War by helping all those wounded. Keeps to herself most of time and hates interruptions. Background Azure Hyuga (アズレ 휴가), was born into the Konoha 11 Group but her mother wouldn't let her go on missions with them. The cause of this is that Azure's Father Illumi went missing after a mission while he was in the Anbu Corps. Azure's mother,Akari, was also in the Anbu Corps. Azure doesn't know her father but she feels like her Mother knows something that she doesn't want to know. Azure has three Kekkei Genkai which is really rare for a 16 year old. She specializes in Water Style and Lighting Style Techniques but can also use Fire and Earth Techniques. She can create parts of Susanoo but not the whole body due to the fact that she doesn't have two sharingan. She mainly makes a engulfs her own katana in Susanoo chakra to make it stronger. The color of the Susanoo is Dark Yellow. Personality Ever since a child Azure has been a smart child. She's a calm and caring person towards her teammates and never loses her cool in battles. She considers herself useless in certain fights when she has one the biggest Jutsu pools. Appearance Azure is a pale and fairly tall female with light blue hair. She has dark eyes and wears a blue shoulder less shirt. She has an Anbu tattoo on her left arm. Abilities Azure is highly skilled in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. She has a katana that is usually enforced with either her Water Release or Lightning Release. She gathers Lightning Release around her fist to use Thunder Punch. She is also very skilled in medical ninjutsu in which she uses Water Release: Holy Water to heal her teammates instantly from any wounds. She is being mentored by Darui and Mei. Ninjutsu Azure is very proficient in Water, Fire and Lightning Techniques. She has created many of her own jutsus that she thought could be very hard to counter. She's created the Electric Dragon, Thunder Punch and Electric Terrain Techniques. She also created the Holy Water technique for the chance of a Ninja War happening. Blank Period Azure joined the Anbu Corps in a chance to meet her father Illumi. While in the Anbu she got promoted into being a Captain. Fourth Shinobi War Azure was Captain of an elite group of ninjas who were sent to gather information on the enemy. This mission led to the discovery of Kabuto controlling multiple Edo Tensei clones of Old Kage. Here she finds her father fighting off multiple clones of Zetsu. She finds out that her is in the Uchiha clan. Her father explains that Azure will have one Byakugan Eye and one Sharingan eye but has yet to awaken them because she hasn't been through any sorrow. To her father's surprise Azure awoke the Sharingan upon meeting him. It seems that excitement is what triggered it. Her Sharingan has 4 tomoe on it. Afterwards she finds Han (5 tailed jinchuriki) in order to to learn how to use Boil Release. Fourth Shinobi War (Madara Arc) Azure was mainly healing all the wounded ninja from the nations with her Holy Water Technique. She healed up to half of the Nation's Army thanks to Naruto's Chakra Shroud. New Era Azure is currently traveling the Ninja World in order to meet her Father again. She comes back to Konoha to help Sakura heal the wounded citizens of Konoha because of Momoshinki's attack. Category:DRAFT